Forever More
by Zeroscoldshadow
Summary: Sonic wakes up one day, another boring, nothing out of the ordinary day. Wait, what's Eggman doing here? Why is he in Eggman's lab? And what the hell did he do to him? Rated T-M. Don't judge just cause you think the story is different!
1. Chapter 1

"What is real is in fact true. When people reach the impossible, it's possible. Anybody can change and anyone can become something. An oral of reality: The only things that aren't real are the things you belive cannot live." -Rika Kaos

Oral 1: Time brings changes. Today is the first one.

Groggy and tired, Sonic opened his eyes and yawned. "Man did I nap. I always dose off after a round-the-world trip." He stood up. "Where's a bathroom when ya need one?" "To your left. Remember to flush." Eggman typed a few keys then sipped coffie. "Thanks eggy." Sonic said walking into the restroom. "...........?.......hey wait........._EGGMAN!!??" _Sonic jumped out of the door stepping into a blue labrotory filled with random lights and buttons of every shape and size. Servers as tall as tall as fridges and a door with a white light hidden in the corner. "Can I help you Sonic?" Eggman asked without even bothering to look at him. "Maybe some water or a twinke? I'm a busy man you know." Sonic just stood there confused. Why is Eggman sitting on his but and why was he paying almost no attention to Sonic? "Okay Eggman what the hell am I doing here?" Sonic asked. "Well first of all I'm not up to anything villinous." The doctor said holding his hands up in the air. Usually his gloves were dirty with soot and oil from working with machines but not today. They were purely white. "That dosen't prove anything!" Sonic yelled still suspicious. "Now as for an explanation, you're not staying long. You have exaclty ten minuetes before you begin testing. I must say though, I am rather impressed. You look far more stunning then I would have imagenend." "Testing? What are you-hold the phone...what are you talking about?" "Need a mirror?" Eggman asked holding up a hand mirror to his face. "Oh...my...god...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME????!!" Sonic acted out in revenge and right hooked Eggman in his face. The old doctor fell to the ground with his nose bleeding a little. Sonic put his hands to his face. The hedgehog was no longer, standing in his place was a tall 16/17 year old human wearing a red jacket with white sleeves and blue jeans. "Eggman you little....b-word...." Sonic said trying not to swear. Eggman stood up and dusted himself off. "You're a little violent this morning aren't you? Now,now don't be upset. I have-" before Eggman could finish his sentence Sonic put his fist in his face. "Okay, you've done some damn terrible things in your career as a villian but this is,by far,the _WORST_ thing your sick mind has ever come up with!" Eggman grinned. "Just so you know, this wasn't my idea. It was the president's." Sonic rolled his eyes. Eggman reached into a drawer and pulled out a document with an eagle symbol. The president's official seal. Sonic crossed his arms. "Okay, let's just say I do belive you, why would one of the good guys want to do this to me? I always do what I'm supposed to do." "For the sake of science." Eggman said. At this point Sonic knew he was going to pull out one of those scientist's speeches. "With the arrival of you and your friends, curiosity has been stirring. Questions such as, "how do they live?" and more importantly, if people like you can coexsist with man, what else is possible form connections like this? SO, using you and your pathetic *cough* sorry, habit, wonderful friends, we hope to find out what exaclty can come of these bonds and how we can use them to our advantage in life. Why use you people? It would acomplish so much more if you learned to adapt and-" "SHUT UP!!!!! Damn it!! The most boring speech ever!" Sonic covered his ears. Eggman rubbed his bald head. "Hmmm...well whatever. All the proof is here and I'm not trying to decive you. And besides, all you have to do is live i there for a year." "There? What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "I'm going someplace else?" Eggman nodded and aimed his arm toward the shining door. "Welcome to my virtual world. Here you will meet my finest creations: a world of life. When you enter this doorway you will be at your house in a city called "Velocity" preparing for your first day in high school." "Whoa whoa whoa, School?" "Let's remember, you're trying to be normal. That means school as well." Sonic,still relunctant, sighed. "....so, you took my friends there already,made me a human,and got an order from the president...heh, sounds like you just set me up for a new adventure!" He began to shake in anticipation. "But if you do something sneaky, then I'm kicking your ass!" Eggman moved out of the way. "Should you have any questions, look for me in the red mountains. And don't worry,you'll make a good time." Sonic ran in the door. Eggman took a deep breath. "Here we go." he said sitting back in his chair. "Let's see what a year as a human does to our only, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Compared to that old stump I was sleeping next to, this isn't a bad home!" Sonic said. He owned a single story house with three bathrooms, two bedrooms, a backyard wit a pool. "Bad joke doctor." Sonic said ignoring it. The living room was right inside the doorway of the house. "I could enter in he house and plop on the couch just by opening the door!" Sonic said wih a grin. Continuing on, Sonic found an empty room. "Maybe I should do something with this empty space. I don't carry much." Sonic walked into the backyard and saw a small rose garden with yellow lillies. "Pretty." He looked around the house and found what he was looking for. "Yay! The kitchen!" Sonic looked into the cabinits and draws which were all stacked with food and supplies. On the counter Sonic found eight-thousand dollers used only for grocieries. "Maybe I should get a job, 'cause I wanna spend this now!" Sonic sat on the sofa in his living room. "Maybe I could chill here. After all, Eggman did say I would meet the others soon." He began to open a can of chili. "A year in this place? No problem! As long as I can run five-hundred miles an hour, I'm satisfied. I just wish I didn't have to be a squishy human." Sonic laughed. "Maybe that crack-pot Eggman did something good for once. All I know is that once I'm done in this place, I'm never coming back." He ate a chilidog and headed for the store to buy school stuff for the next day. Sonic's new adventure has begun.


	2. The Third Oral

Oral 3: The difference between humans and animals are lack of emotion within the creatures we feel superior to.

School. "Ha!" Sonic laughed. This must've been a cruel and overused joke. Sonic was practically the spirit of the wind, he didn't want to spend his days confined in some building that was based upon rules, knowledge, and sitting in one spot for several hours a day. "Damn that Eggman!" Sonic cursed as he headed off to the nearest office supplies store. He had only a few thousand dollars in cash, which could be gone in a day in the hands of a heavy spender. Sonic held out a dollar bill in his hand, looking at it with a confused look on his face earning him stares as people walked past him. 'How do you _**use**_ this?

Velocity was not exactly as big as station square, there were tall skyscrapers, a couple metros, newspaper stands, and diners strewn all over the place but, if running full speed, he could see the entire city in half an hour. Of course, half the city was blocked off for some reason, plus there was construction going on everywhere, which only partially piqued Sonic's curiosity. All this was a waste of time, and he was still suspicious of Eggman turning the world's most famous hedgehog into a human version of himself. He didn't _mind_ being a human, it wasn't much of a difference before, it was just he had been a hedgehog for all his life and the sudden change was uncomfortable. Nobody even asked him if he wanted to do this.

After a few blocks, he found an Office Store-Edge, apparently some place he could buy supplies for school. Damnit…school. When he walked inside he was greeted by an customer assistant, who seemed rather uplifting in Sonic's eyes. She met him with a smile, then asked how she could have been assistance to Sonic. "Well," he began. 'I wonder if these programmed people respond like a computer?' "I'm new in town and I need supplies for…." Sonic strained to get the words out. "High school." He said with dread in his voice. "Oh, you're new to Velocity, or just from another part of town?" The young woman asked. Sonic didn't expect her to answer so easily, and replied. "From another part in town." Not that he knew anywhere else in this virtual world. "I see. So was there anything in particular you were looking for? Like maybe you have a favorite brand or would you rather I just pointed you in the direction of the School supplies?" "Well…" Sonic paused then whispered in her ear. "I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to have at school so…" "I see." She also whispered. "You're not exactly the school type are you?" 'This will be my first year in school.' Sonic thought to himself, then answered. "I don't like being there is all. Can you help me out?" "Sure." The assistant motioned for Sonic to follow her, which he did with no hesitation. A few rows of different supplies later, the two were in a school section of the store. "We don't have much of the fancy stuff, so I'll just go and get you the essentials." She then took off.

Sonic waited patiently as he watched her walk back and forth, the number of items increasing each time she went by. Finally, she approached Sonic again with a backpack full of your everyday tools for school. "Here you are…" She paused. 'Crap, she wants my name.' Sonic thought for a while. If he just blurted out "I'm Sonic!" then he wouldn't have been very convincing as a normal person. He was missing something. What did humans call it? A last name? Okay, hedgehog was completely out of the question. Speed? No, that didn't sound like a name at all. 'Think fast!' He ordered himself. "Sonic!" He suddenly said. "My name is Sonic Emerald!" 'Emerald? Not bad.' He secretly grinned in his mind. The woman shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Sonic. I'm Katie." "Sooo, how much will this all cost?" Sonic asked bluntly. "Well, I got out of school myself not to long ago, so I assume the number of classes you'll have will be about seven. So I got you a backpack, six three subject notebooks, a binder with dividers and notebook paper, pencils, an eraser pack, a calculator, a flash drive, and a sketchbook." "Eh? What's the sketch book for?" Sonic asked. "When you feel like doodling in your notebooks, you draw in that instead." Katie laughed. "Wow, are you looking after me or something?" Sonic asked curiously. "Well I didn't do to well in school myself, so I do whatever I can to help others. And you didn't seem like a bad kid so I thought I'd get things that could help you." Sonic took the stuff from her arms and thanked her. "So how much will that be?" "Don't worry about it." She said. "That's mostly leftovers form when school began. You can have them for free." Sonic's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Sure." Katie replied. "I mean, it's not like there are actual people in school that actually try to change themselves during school. And besides, you seem like a nice guy, just a bit lazy."

'You have no idea.' Sonic's thoughts betrayed him as he tried to convince himself of being a very busy person when the truth was he rarely did anything outside of hero work. "Thanks Katie!" Sonic shook her hand and thanked her multiple times. To be honest, Sonic didn't know what to expect when he spoke to someone in this virtual world. He was worried that the people here would be more monotone and computerized, much like Eggman's other robots. But, this whole time, he felt as if he was speaking to another person! 'How Egg-head did this I will probably never know.' "Don't mention it." The woman escorted Sonic to her register, scanned all of the items, then set him off. "Good luck in school Sonic!" She said to him before turning away from the register. "Thanks again Katie!" Sonic waved her good-bye then started towards the door. He felt pleased, yet he wished there was something he could have done to show his appreciation. Then he realized, his money still in his wallet, he took it out and took a few dollar bills out. He ran towards Katie and called her name. "Hey, wait!" She stopped in place and looked over to him. "Yes?" Sonic caught up and told her to hold her hand out. "Here. This is _my_ gift to you." He handed her the cash and took off running before she could say a word. Sonic grinned to himself, his new backpack slung over his left shoulder. 'I wonder if she's the only person in the world ever to receive a thousand dollar tip?'

Sonic made it home safe and sound, the moon already high in the sky. Before completely leaving towards his new house that suited his personality just fine, he took a note to locate the school he would be going to in the morning. North Velocity High School. Not the best name for a building, but he wasn't going to argue. After lounging around his bedroom, he found himself in the kitchen warming up microwaveable chili cheese burritos while browsing the internet on the laptop Eggman assigned him. He wondered where his friends were, not like he missed them or anything. There had been numerous occasions where Sonic left them for months, sometimes longer, and they all got along fine without him. Only this time, they weren't the same. All of his friends were going to be human now, how would he even recognize them? More importantly, how were they going to take this? Tails probably wouldn't mind, Amy never complained about much unless Sonic was involved, Knuckles is definitely wanting to return home by now….what about Shadow?

Sonic was more concerned about his rival than anyone else. He was VERY quick to anger and had abilities and powers that matched Sonic to the very limits of his strength. He was also impatient to get things done, if anything he wouldn't even wait. Shadow also would go on a fighting spree if anyone did him wrong. "Whatever." He shrugged. No reason to worry now. Tomorrow would be a new day. Then he could say what would be wrong.


	3. The Fourth Oral

Oral 4: Motivation is describied as the will to achieve a certain goal. That is not it's definition.

'On my mark...' Sonic was on the front lawn of his house, his body leaned over and hands touching the grass. He had his backpack on his back, and a pair of shades on. 'Get set.....' He stared at a bird sitting in it's nest that stared directly at him. The sun was begining to lift itself over the tall buldings of Velocity. Morning had come, so did Sonic's first day at school. The only way he was going to be in a good mood when he got there is if he at LEAST got a good hour of running in his day. The bird moved away. At that same exact second, Sonic sprinted off into the street, made a sharp turn, and ran full speed towards downtown, leaving a cloud of dust to form over his house. One thing was for sure at that moment, the great Blue Blur still had his unmatched speed.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from Sonic's house in a particularly large yellow house that was two stories tall, there was another person getting ready for their school day. Or at least that's what Diana Kane would be doing if her alarm clock didn't fail to sound off at the time she assigned it to. She was lying in bed with the covers over her entire body, the blinds to her single window closed,shades of sunlight barely entering the room revealing the pink carpet which covered the floor. Her bed was in the middle of the room, it's back end against the wall to the left of the room. There were several dressers thrown open with some articals of clothing hanging out, there was also a nightstand sitting next to her mattress in which a purse and lamps stood upon. Papers and books littered the floor, and a plate with a half eaten sandwich and an empty glass was tossed to the side of her room. The only thing that was in it's place at the time was the stool she used to change the light bulb every now and then, it rested peacefully in the corner of the room by the window.

"Diana!" An older woman cried. "Get up! You'll be late for school!" A groan emitted from a lump on the bed as it shifted, then ceased moving. "C'mon Dia...get off your lazy..." Her attempt to get up was futile, as soon she was asleep again. After a couple minuets, a woman, presumably the girl's mother, came into her room. She stood at around 5"8 and had a hair as brown as the dirt in a lush rainforest that reached down to the arch of her back. She wore glasses that may have been a bit too big for her purple eyes, and they constantly were slipping off her small triangle nose that a brown dot on the tip. She didn't have much of a figure, small breasts and rather narrow hips, her face not all that angelic either, which caused men to avoid her most of the time. She wasn't ugly, just a bit rugged. Although, could you expect anything else from one of the world's top archeologists? Probably not.

"Wake up!" She commanded."Did you forget what day it is? You need to get to school!" With that, the teenager jumped out of bed, landing in her pink sandels and stretching her arms out, a yawn coming out of her mouth as she opened one eye. "G'morning mom." She said. "Sorry for forgetting about your little "perscription". I'll be sure to pick it up after school while I'm at the mall with May." "Okay then. I'm heading out, so I won't be home until dinner. Be sure to have all of your homework done when I get back." Diana's mother left the room and proceeded to get ready to leave the house. Diana gathered her books in seconds, then neatly organized the contents of her bookbag and the textbooks and papers that she placed gently on the bed. After a few minuets of taking out old papers and books and replacing them with materials she actually needed, Diana grabbed a towel hanging on the edge of her bed and headed off to the bathroom for a shower.

"Shit..." Shadow cursed as he walked through a dark alley, clueless about his where-a-bouts. He woke up several minuets ago after getting hit in the face with a frying pan via Rouge. He has yet to notice about his little...predicament regarding his current form. "Okay...where the hell am I?" He asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. He didn't recognize anywhere he went, from the contruction site, to the barracaded area, all the way to the city's shopping district. "Shit shit shit!" He began to sprint around the area. "Where the fuck am I!?" *WHAM* He wasn't paying attention and ran straight in a garbage bin. 'I hate my life.' Shadow thought as he hit the ground.


	4. The Fifth Oral

Oral 5: School is the birthright of education and the first step towards ones identity. It's a long, painful road that nobody wants to put up with, especially when one has no logic whatsoever.

First Period: English 2.

"As you may already know." Began the teacher, Mrs. Landon, as the class of thirty students of a wide variety began to quiet down for the most part. "There is a new student that will be joining us today. Please treat him with respect and welcome him as a new member of the Velocity Raptors." Sonic, who waited outside the classroom, thought that to be his cue. He walked in, his backpack slung over his right shoulder and a blue long-sleeved jacket zipped apart revealing a white t-shirt was his outfit for the day. He wore the exact same jeans he had on yesterday and his trademark red shoes with the white stripe and yellow buckle shiny and clean. That was one thing he refused to give up as a hedgehog.

"Hello fellow young people!" Sonic greeted. "The name's Sonic. Sonic Emerald! I hope we all get along just fine!" "Good morning Mr. Emerald." Mrs. Landon shook his hand. "I will be your English 2 teacher for the remainder of the year. I am Mrs. Landon. Please take a seat behind Joey." "Which one is Joey?" Sonic asked, his teacher pointing to a kid in a tan sunhat wearing a lime green long sleeve with a yellow V-shape on the body. "He's the one sitting by Diana over there." Again, she pointed, this time to a girl with brown hair that reached to the arch of her back and a deep green pair of eyes. She wore a purple blouse over a pink long sleeve, and blue jeans that weren't to tight or to baggy. 'She gives off a pretty good image!' Sonic thought to himself, admiring her modesty.

He walked over to his seat, which was by a large window that looked into the street and the nearby stores that surrounded the school, threw his bag on the table, sat, then plopped his legs up on top of his bag. Several classmates chuckled at his attitude and others seemed to frown, by others, it was meant Diana, Joey and two other girls who were already thinking he was another "crap-kid". "Sonic, please get your feet off of the table." Mrs. Landon ordered, placing her hands on her skinny hips. "Aw c'mon teach! I don't see what's so wrong with making myself more comfortable while listening to knowledge." Sonic gave out his casual grin, as Mrs. Landon turned to the board and ignored his statement. He was a new student; he would be disciplined soon anyway.

"Now then, today we are going to be writing a persuasive essay." Groans were emitted from most of the students, while other began pulling out there notebooks. "Oh, come now. You people never want to do anything." She grabbed a dry erase marker and began writing words on the white board. "So who here can tell me what a persuasive essay is.-" She stopped after hearing the sound of snoring. Turning quickly, she saw Sonic, snoozing in his seat, leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Emerald! Wake up!" She yelled. He snored still. Kids began to laugh. Diana rolled her eyes and put a hand to her head. "Jeez, where do all of these immature people come from?" She whispered to Joey. "I wouldn't be to sure." He answered. "There's something…odd about him. Like different in a way." That being said, he returned to the book he'd been reading while Diana just sat patiently in her desk waiting for this act of stupidity was over.

"Get up!" Mrs. Landon slapped a ruler across Sonic's desk, resulting in a loud *crack!*. his eyes rushed open and he sat up in his chair, his head turning all directions. "Who? What? Where? When?" He blurted out as the remainder of the students began to howl in laughter. "Mr. Emerald," She began. "I will not tolerate such behavior so early in the morning. Go to the principles office!" "Eh, okay?" Sonic got up, then stepped out of the door. "I refuse to have any new student trying to force his way into school just to screw up-" Sonic walked back in. "He's not in his office." Again, more laughter came from the kids. "Stop playing around!" Mrs. Landon ordered. "There's no way you could have gone all the way to the other side of the school in a few minuets just by walking!" Sonic held his hands up and closed his eyes. "Okay, ya got me. I ran all the way over there. Happy?" "That's not possible either!" "Sure it is. I run. Fast." His teacher began to turn red all over. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" She yelled, causing several other teachers in there rooms to peek at the commotion. "Hey, where'd you go?" Sonic laughed. "Or are you that red tomato wrapped in apple skin?" This was indication to the fact that she had turned into the same shade of red as her suit. "Will you please-" Just as Mrs. Landon was about to erupt, a portly student stood up and walked in front of Sonic, looking down at him. "Hey punk! I'm gettin' sick o' your messin' around too! Get out or I'll force ya out!" Sonic couldn't restrain a chuckle. "Ooooooh, well excuse me for getting in your business Fluffy." He said sarcastically. "I just was trying to have a little fun is all."

'Will he shut his mouth sometime soon?' Diana thought to herself. "C'mon man!" The fat kid threatened, clenching his fists. "Don't make me use these weapons of mass destruction!" Sonic rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, like I haven't heard _that _one before.' "So the "big" guy is going to take me out, eh? Where to, the Cheesecake Factory? You couldn't even run a lap around a track field unless there was a Twinkie at the finish line!" "THAT DOES IT!!!" The fluffy kid yelled as he threw a punch. Sonic effortlessly stepped to the side and sighed. "Seriously, don't make me get violent." He warned with a serious tone in his voice.

Soon Sonic stood outside of the entrance of the school, his backpack over his shoulder and an ambulance carrying a fat kid inside driving away. "I warned him." Sonic said rubbing a bruise on his cheek. He wasn't hurt, but his face was going to be bruised for a while. On top of that, he has to put up with a three-day suspension from school. Sonic didn't mind though. It wasn't much of a surprise anyway. School defiantly wasn't agreeing with him so far. "Sheesh." Said a familiar female voice from behind him. "It didn't take you very long to get in trouble, did it Sonic?" He turned quickly, and his jaw dropped in shock. Standing before him was a tall light purple haired girl with hair tied up at the top of her head, wearing a long sleeve shirt cut to reveal her slender shoulders and soft white skin. She wore plain white jeans and had high heels similar in design to that of Sonic's. On her forehead was a small round jewel that was a dark shade of red, and her eyes, which were gentle yet soft like a cat's, were a bright yellow. "A-are you-" Sonic was interrupted by a hug. "Hiya Soniku!" She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sonic returned the hug. "Blaze! It's really you! I can't believe it!!"


	5. The Seventh Oral

Oral 7: Whenever you are reunited with old friends, the absolute last thing you should ask them is if they missed you. If they didn't, why would they be there?

They house was filled with the stench of ground beef and fresh chopped lettuce as the strum of an acoustic guitar played out in a simple, yet troubling tune. As this was going on, the front door pulled inward as Blaze entered inside. She was in her house, a small one story building with a single bedroom and a large kitchen. The living room was down the hallway past the bathroom, which had a lock from the outside, and the yard was nothing more than that of a small bench surrounded by a mediocre garden. Despite its lack of super beauty, Blaze still tended to it daily.

"Tails, Shadow!" She called out softly. "There's someone here to see you." Sonic walked in after her, taking in the pleasant aura of a well taken care of house. "Nice place you got here Blaze!" Sonic said, giving her a thumbs-up. He would have gladly switched houses with her; however this was only due to him having a pool in his back yard. "Thank you Sonic." "For what?" "The compliment. And the cry as well. I've been holding in a lot of emotion since I got here." Sonic didn't know what to say. He had no idea how long exactly she had been in Velocity as a human, but he knew she was reluctant to change, especially when her duty as princess was involved. After all, she _was _from another dimension. The same as Silver, speaking of which, was probably here too.

"Is that you Sonic?" Cried out a young, childish voice. "Oh, crap." Said another, older and deeper voice that sounded almost monotone and depressing. "Please don't tell me it's the faker." Sonic walked towards the hallway as Blaze motioned him to say hello. "Eh?" Suddenly, an eight year old blonde haired kid wearing a white t-shirt with yellow stripes and blue jean shorts latched onto his waist. "Sonic! You're here!" Sonic immediately recognized the child as his brother-like best friend. "Tails!? That's you? Man, you've gotten taller!" Blaze giggled. She was secretly jealous that Sonic had a life-long friend, something she never will have. She's been alone until she met Sonic, which wasn't to long ago.

"Sonic! I'm so glad you're here!" Tails let go of his idol and stepped back. "That's funny; you look exactly like your old self, even if you changed your form!" "Yeah, it was a shocker for me too." Sonic said groggily. He still hated this with a passion. Then he noticed something odd about Tails. "Hey…you still have both you're tails!" Sonic pointed to Tails' back end, where two fox tails pointed out of his back. "Eggman couldn't change that." He explained as simple as possible, knowing Sonic couldn't understand science talk. Despite being only eight, Tails was a super genius, creating gadgets sometimes superior than that of Eggman's. "My tails are attached to the base of my spine and couldn't be taken out without damaging it's structure. That's why I haven't gone to school." "So how did we lose ours?" Sonic asked pointing to himself with one hand, the other at Blaze. "You mean your stub of tails?" He asked, laughing a bit. "They weren't completely fused with the bone material in your spine, so it couldn't damage you at all!"

"I see." Sonic said, though he wasn't entirely sure if he understood. "Honestly, I prefer _MY _human image." Shadow said as he walked up to Sonic. He looked almost like his rival except with darker skin, red eyes that were sharp and violent looking, his black and red hair was even spikier than Sonic's and had red highlights, and he was defiantly older. Although they were similar still, it was obvious that Shadow no longer looked like a Sonic copycat. "Hey Shad!" Sonic waved his hand in the air. "How have you-" Shadow's fist came crashing down onto Sonic's face, throwing the young teen into the floor. "How dare you speak to me in that tone!?" He said wiping a bit of blood of his black leather fingerless gloves. "Shadow!" Tails cried. "That wasn't nice at all!" 'It's good to see you too…' Sonic thought to himself. "I see you're in a good mood." Blaze said walking up to Shadow, quickly putting her hand on his shoulder then pushing him a few steps away. "I don't want a mess in my house, okay? Play nice." "Tsk." Shadow turned his head and exhaled. "Fine. I'll kill him some other day.

Sonic got back up on his feet and rushed towards Shadow, only to be stopped by Tails. "You piece of shit! What'd you do that for!?" "Wai-wai! Hold your horses! Sonic!" Tails yelled stepping in front of him and holding him in place. "Lemme go Tails! I wanna get that sorry excuse for a God-mod rival!" Shadow stepped up to Sonic's face, Blaze struggling to keep him at bay. "Want to say that again, you little twerp!?" He yelled. "I've put down more opponents than you're goodie-two shoes ass could in half the time! If you think you can bring on the fight then let's have at it right now!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Blaze yelled, slamming both her fists into Shadow and Sonic's heads. Tails wiped his forehead and sighed a breath of relief. How in the world they can get along so easily in times of distress yet bite their heads off in a simple hello was beyond him. If Blaze wasn't as tough a fighter as the two of them, he'd be caught in between a nuclear fight that would probably never end.

"Ow! I didn't ask to be part of a cat fight!" Sonic complained as he rubbed the back of his head. Shadow simply got up without another word and went back into the living room. "Oh brother." Blaze complained. "I don't understand you Sonic. You're such a battle junkie." Tails sat down on a stool by Blaze's fish tank. "So true." He agreed. "IM SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT!!?" He yelled clenching his fists, fire erupting on his shoulders. Battle junkie. That was an insult he hated. Sure Sonic loved to have a good fight but it wasn't his passion. He didn't go around picking fights with everyone he was annoyed with. 'Then again…" He thought remembering his incident at school. Just then, Shadow came back into the room with a guitar strapped around him. He headed for the kitchen saying. "Soups on."

They call me the one responsible for the current state of the world. I am feared by the foolish humans I protect. Though I am neglected by them, I cannot allow thoughts of vengeance to penetrate my mind. It's my duty to fight for them, no matter where they may be. And I will. To the death. Which will never come. I cannot die. I am the water spirit. And I've come for the Iblis Trigger.


	6. The Tenth Oral

Oral 10: Past, present, future. They are believed to be separate entities, but perhaps that's just another thing humans misunderstand.

Sonic turned in place and rushed or his chair at the dinner table. "Woot!" He cried. "Chow time!" "Tails, I'm still having a hard time swallowing the fact that this immature kid is the leader of "Sonic Team."" Blaze admitted to the eight year old as she took out paper plates from the cubbies she put the dishes in. Shadow, who was the chef of the day, dished out hamburger patties on wheat buns and chopped tomatoes at the same time without even looking. "One gets used to Sonic's personality." Tails said, running his hands through water in the sink. "C'mon, cheffy boy!" Sonic slammed his fork and knife into the table at the same time. "I'm hungry here! Ya trying to starve me?" Shadow didn't respond, he simply tossed the knife he used to cut produce with at Sonic, missing by at least an inch.

"Don't start fighting." Tails said as he plopped in his chair. "I want a peaceful first meal with Sonic! I haven't seen him in a while!" "Speaking of which," Sonic held his chin with one hand. "How did ol' Egg-head convince you guys to come here?" Everyone dropped what they were doing and sighed simultaneously. "He didn't." They all said, again at the same time. "Oh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I knew he brought you here before me, but against your guys' will?"

"Well," Tails began. "I didn't exactly get here because of Eggman. I was at my workshop by the Mystic Ruins when I got a phone call from Amy. She told me that someone was looking for me around Central Square. So I went and found one of the President's secretaries waiting for me. She told me that there was some sort of time bomb in the bank of Central Square and that none of the bomb squads could deactivate it. So I went in and found the explosives sealed onto the vault of the building. Amy then ran into the bank while I was working, called out my name, and I snapped the wrong wire. The bomb went off and next thing I know, I'm at a children's park as a human."

"Zzzzzzz…" Shadow's eyes were closed and his arms were crossed as he sat in his chair and fell asleep. Blaze karate-chopped him awake. "Ow." He responded, not really feeling any pain at all. "Don't be rude Shadow!" She ordered. "Honestly, a jerk like _**you **_is the ultimate life form?" "How do we know it's not just a rumor?" Sonic laughed. 'I don't think anyone was paying attention at the time…' Tails thought, remaining quiet.

"Hmph. I myself am finding it hard to believe that this bratty little girl is a princess." Shadow snapped his fingers then laughed. "Then again, it's no wonder she demands so much attention." Flames erupted on her shoulders, as Blaze clenched her fists in anger. "Okay, that's IT!" She yelled. "You and me, outside, now!" "Blaze! Don't!" Sonic wanted to hold her back but he also didn't want to burn his hands. "You'll burn the house down!" "I'm not going to hit a woman…no matter how much she annoys me." "Oh yeah? Sounds like someone's chicken? I thought you never backed down from a-" Tails dumped a bucket of water on Blaze. He pulled up a chair behind her so he could reach over her head without being noticed.

"The fire's out!" Tails cried. "That was quick thinking buddy." Sonic applauded him. "Any longer and she woulda set fire to everything that moved." Blaze pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Well he pushed me too far!" "Shadow gets on everybody's nerves Blaze." Sonic said patting her shoulder. "You just get used to it is all." "Yeah, and this _is_ you're guy's first meeting, isn't it?" Tails added, which was an accurate statement. Blaze was from another dimension where she lived and usually stayed. Only in times of crisis relating to her world will she appear on Mobius. Shadow, on the other hand, was only involved whenever the world was at stake, lending a hand whenever the entire universe was to be destroyed. Through it all, they were both Sonic's greatest of allies however the two had never even known the other exsisted and it was too much for anyone to expect these two to get along.

"If it wasn't for this stupid project," Blaze began. "I wouldn't have had to!" "I really don't care what you say to me hot head." Shadow closed his eyes and folded his arms again. "And by the way, shouldn't you be blaming Eggman?" Sonic asked. "No. It was you're government that convinced me to come here. For the good of my people." "I see." Tails sighed, hoping the tension would end soon. "And you Shadow?"

"I don't know why I'm here. Stop talking to me." With that, he took a bite out of his burger, threw the rest in the garbage, then left to the living room. "Sheesh, always with the attitude." "Oh just leave him." Blaze said releaved to be rid of his company. "Let's eat. We can make plans after that."

* * *

Bonus Section

Ryn: Hello people on . My name is Ryn, Zeroscoldshadow's girlfriend.

Me: You so are not!

Ryn: Starting from here is the bonus section where I spread my ideology throughout the world and give all you nice people spoilers.

Me: Why couldn't you just be loyal like my characters?!

Ryn: As you people can clearly see, there _**is**_ a plot developing here, but nothing special is happening anytime soon. For now, I can tell you whats happening in the near future.

Me: Yeah yeah. Go ruin it for people.

Ryn: Next chapter, Sonic and Co. go out on Velocity. Shadow meets someone he didn't even know exsisted and Blaze will become more relaxed. Also, destinies intertwine, as Sonic interacts with someone who will unknowingly change his life forever.

Me: I know this chapter was a bit short but I was kind of in a hurry to post something and there wasn't really anything else to add for this chapter anyway. So stay tuned, like I said, next chapter will be longer.


	7. The Eleventh Oral

Oral 11: Believe it or not, there is only one higher power. It controls every universe known to everything that lives. Humans don't know believe this to be true, but did they ever believe in anything to begin with?

"So it's settled." Blaze said, her hands on her skinny hips. "Yup. And, frankly, I couldn't think of a better idea." Shadow nodded, his eyes closed as he sipped some coffee Blaze had made earlier during dinner. "Same here." Tails agreed, putting on his red and white plain shoes. Sonic shot up from the couch in protest. "What kind of an argument was that?" He asked raising his voice. After dinner, Blaze had come up with the suggestion to go to the nearest mall and shop for some new outfits the four of them could wear for school. Sonic was sure it was an excuse for her to just waste some time, but Shadow was bored and uninterested in doing any sitting around the house. Tails wanted to see the town, he had only gotten a glimpse the night he got there, and has been in the house ever since. "Sorry Sonic, your disagreement is overruled." Blaze smiled in slight victory as she slung her purse over her bare shoulder. "Besides, it's not like you were gonna actually stay in those clothes for a whole year, were you?" 'Isn't that what normal anime characters do?' Shadow thought to himself, failing to hold back a chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Sonic asked him, only to get a cold shoulder as a reply. "C'mon Sonic." Tails whined, tugging at his arm like little brothers to their moms when they want something really badly. "It'll be fun!" Sonic groaned, but had to agree with the rest of them. He really didn't want to purchase new outfits, seeing as the couple he has suit him better than anything, but he had to be a _normal_ human for this little assignment Eggman and the president gave him. Reluctantly, he gave in and agreed to go.

Velocite is your average two story mall with a food court, arcade, and the normal works. The only thing that made the place stand out more than neighboring shopping centers was that it was about twenty-two acres worth of shopping, one could get lost if they weren't careful. Velocite was four blocks away from Blaze's house and across the street by the city hall. It took a matter of minuets for the four of them to get there, even though they would have been there much faster is they were allowed to show off their speed in public. Soon, Sonic and company were standing outside the front entrance, watching people walk in as they discussed their strategy. "Okay, I think Sayers is the better one of the clothing stores in the mall so we'll go there." Blaze said pointing to a building in the directory. "No we won't." Tails said. "It's too expensive. Twenty dollars for a regular T-shirt is way too much to ask for. I say we go to A/C Teddy's. It's less expensive and has all the best brands." Shadow scoffed, and then pointed to another building. "Shows what you know about fashion. Only dorks shop there. The best place to buy quality clothes that look bad-ass is Not-Stalgic." "I thought only depressing people shop there." Sonic threw out. "Not true!" Blaze said pointing at her shoes. "I bought these in that store, and the people there have a great sense of style!" 'Anyone notice how Not-Stalgic greatly sounds like nostalgic?' Sonic thought, a sweat drop beginning to fall off the back of his head.

Sonic should have listened to his instinct earlier, for as soon as they entered the mall, everyone (including himself) became distracted with numerous stores. Tails just _had_ to run in this store called "New Modern Life" where there where various products that were much better than previous products people complained with during their lives. And Shadow_ absolutely _had to browse a store called "Sheath", home of several ceremonial and antique swords and blade weapons. Just when they were finally reaching their destination, Blaze had to stop the entire group, claiming it to be an emergency. "What's wrong Blaze?" Tails asked. "Did you leave your wallet at home?" Blaze shook her head violently, showing the boys her star streaked eyes. "Not that! Look! It's a gift shop!" "Huh?" The boys said simultaneously. Blaze ran in and, at the speed of light, began zipping in and out of isles filled with useless junk and old antiques. "How cool! These lava lamps are on a fifty percent off sale! Look! An assorted set of premium bobble heads! Oh wow! It's a keychain with a little pink cell phone attached! And it dispenses candy! Look at all this merchandise!" "What's up with her?" Shadow asked Tails. "Ever since her visit to our world," he began. "Blaze has been obsessed with souvenirs, even if it's from a place she's visited before. When she goes home with some, she makes everyone in her kingdom stop what they were doing and watch as she showed off her new trinkets. When Sonic and I visited her castle once, her room was littered with the junk she purchased back in Mobius." "I see." Shadow nodded, not really caring though. Sonic yawned, a cell phone booth catching the corner of his eye. "Oh, why not?" He said to himself, walking over lazily and browsing at the selection. Moments later, Shadow joined him. "That sucks." Sonic sighed. "None of these phones have any blue on 'em at all." Shadow gave Sonic a "Hmph." "Why would you want blue on a cell phone?" He asked. "Blue on any phone is gay." Sonic's eye twitched. "Oh really?" " Yes really." He retorted. "First of all, blue is bright, but it doesn't reflect off light. If you get caught in an accident at night and your cell phone doesn't reflect, they can't find you near the place it fell." "What does _that _have to do with anything?!" Sonic asked, almost yelling. "Well, it also is the only color that doesn't match gray or black, and it's your favorite color too so…" Sonic blew a fuse. "Oh that tears it!" The two glared at each other, electricity flowing into each other's eyes. 'They do this waaaaay too often.' Tails thought, chuckling out of nervousness rather than humor. Shadow then suddenly turned away. "Hmph! I don't have time to deal with you."

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonic asked, fire still surrounding him. "Home." He answered, holding his hand out in front of him. "I have some business to attend to." Tails stepped towards him. "Wait, you don't intend to use-" "Chaos Control." Shadow warped away in a flash of lights pulsing into every color imaginable. Sonic and Tails turned their heads in every direction, noticing that no one was paying attention. "How does no one notice that?" They asked simultaneously.

Shadow's house (after he found it that is) was located near the border of Southern Velocity and the Underground, a torn up, blocked off, part of the city where the deadliest gangs, mafias, and criminal organizations live and fight in a seemingly never ending war with each other. Normally, an area like this wouldn't have to be blocked off from the rest of civilization, but it's inhabitants weren't exactly normal. Somehow, someway, the people there were born with strange powers, abilities, and mutations that was caused by an unknown virus. No one knows where it's origins began, but a vaccine is on the way, though not off to a great start. For this obvious reason, it was sensible for Eggman to send Sonic and his team of do-gooders here.

As he approached the front door to his house, two new swords in hand, Shadow sighed. He was acting a lot more positive about the situation than everyone was making him out to be. Sure he acted his normal self but, he was secretly cringing inside. His promise with Maria, the girl he befriended years ago on the space colony of Ark where he was created, would be impossible to keep if he lived in a place away from his real home. She was the only reason he even had a heart! For years, he has faithfully worked with the forces of good, nearly dying numerous times, only to give his dearest departed friend peace of mind. 'Give them a chance to be happy.' That was their promise, their unshakeable proof of the bond they shared. What if Mobius was in danger in his time of absence? What if some meteor came to destroy the planet, and he wasn't around to stop it? What is a virus was spread, and he couldn't fight to cure it? What if there was war?! His thoughts betrayed him, and he did not hear slow, unsteady footsteps creeping from behind.

ﻖYou are the one. It is you I have been waiting for.ﻖ

"Huh? Who's there?!" Shadow yelled, turning quickly. He saw a silhouette of a man hunched over, with eyes that seemed to be purely inhuman. He stepped awkwardly, seeming to have no control over his legs as he stepped frantically and frailly. "You…you smell…strong…" The man said in an eerie, husked voice. Shadow took a step back, not knowing if he was a threat or not. "Does life…appeal to you? Are you….alive?" The man stepped closer and closer, the intense insanity in his eyes becoming visible to Shadow. "If you hurt…do you bleed? If I kill you…will you die? Do you…" Shadow clenched his fist, standing at a battle position. "…HAVE A HEART LIKE MIIIINE!!!!!" The man yelled, suddenly appearing behind Shadow and shoving his fist through his chest. "Kuh!" Shadow coughed as blood splattered to the floor. Quickly, before the devil of a man could do anymore damage, he unsheathed one of his new weapons and, with great strain, shoved the blade into his neck. The blade went into his skin easily, it's tip poking out from the top of it's victim's head as he fell. Shadow fell on his, gripping his chest in pain. 'Damn! What kind of a human could do that!? What kind of a…the p-p-pain…..' Despite fighting the strain, Shadow passed out.

Meanwhile, back at the mall, Sonic had stepped aside from shopping to grab a chilidog at a hotdog stand by the food court. He walked down the road of the road, munching along and humming the tune of It Doesn't Matter. Consumed in his bliss, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, and bumped into a teenage girl, knocking the two of them down. "Whoops!" He cried, standing up immediately to help her up. "Sorry! My fault, totally my fault!" The girl giggled, then said. "Don't worry about it Sonic the Hedgehog. No harm done." She gathered her books and bags and began to walk off, leaving Sonic in awe. She looked back slightly, and thought to herself. 'Thou art an interesting young man indeed. I will have to keep my tabs on you.'


	8. Synch

Blankness: A white void where nothing existed. Not a sound. Not a soul. Nothing but a plain white void that seemed to be marked as the ultimate definition of loneliness. Though, at this moment, something, someone, remained, gazing in it's presence. Shadow blinked once, twice actually, unable to grasp the situation or sight he was beholding. There was a feeling of uneasiness within him but…though he couldn't put his finger on why, he felt as if there was nothing wrong. He simply floated there, in that white void, all of his thoughts turning into bliss. What was wrong? He often thought to himself. There was no pain or blood remembered a somehow familiar scenario where he was killed. Killed, a part of death in which life is cut short. 'I died?' He thought pleasantly. He didn't understand, but a part of him didn't want to. As Shadow levitated above nothing, he felt emotions of peace and obliviousness as a strange, pleasurable sensation crawling in and out of his body. His eyes faded into a deep, relaxed red. 'This can't be death.' He thought to himself, though not doing a great job of convincing against the obvious. 'It's so...quaint.'

"Do thou feel at peace in thy sanctum?" Said a gentle, quiet, feminine voice. Shadow blinked, though his reaction wasn't intended out of the emotions he was still possessed under.

"I am rather interested to know, how such a handsome young man could be a weapon." The strange voice sounded again. Shadow, slowly, turned his head to the side. His conscious was once again gaining control. His eyes began to obtain human intelligence, his mind no longer a blur. He tried speaking, though the words came out slurred and incorrect due to his state of being.

"…ere…m…I?"

"Come again?" The voice laughed, it was almost as if it were teasing the latter. It was as if whoever was in this world of nothing along side Shadow had been enjoying his current state. All at once, his pride shown through and his conscious completely returned, his first emotions that of anger and rage.

"Where the fuck am I!" He yelled, straightening himself out in mid-air. Or was he standing? It was hard to tell, everything was so quiet…peaceful and- "No, no,NO!" Shadow yelled, furiously shaking his head. "I _**refuse**_ to return to that state of mind!"

"Too bad. Thou dost feel less comfort as a you were before?" The voice laughed again and, in his right mind, Shadow defiantly _knew _that the voice defiantly belonged to that of a young woman. Yet she didn't speak like one. He took a quick glimpse around him, searching for the origin of his oppressor.

"Who are you?" He yelled. "Show yourself coward!"

"Silence please. I shall not permit any use of hostility, even if you fight for it."

Shadow charged chaos energy into his left hand. "Oh, pardon me." He laughed, acting as though he really cared. "You don't like noise? Then let me make myself heard by other means." Lifting his arm over his head, Shadow focused a glowing aura of chaos energy, channeling it into the palm of his hands. Then, in one swift movement, Shadow brought the arm down while holding his right arm in front. His left arm scraped against his right and the energy sparkled out of his hand into a spear shaped blast of light, headed particularly to nowhere.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as his signature attack flew towards that direction until it hit something like an invisible wall and exploded. Shadow began to laugh hysterically, repeating the maneuver as if he were fighting a rather weak opponent that had got on his bad side. Smoke was flying in to the air and loud crashes of thunder roared throughout the empty world. Soon, however, Shadow's fury died down, his power level cut down by half. Normally, it would have been a amateurish mistake, but to Shadow it was an act of dominance.

"Heh, not so talkative now are you?"

"On the contrary." Suddenly, Shadow's arms were pulled back by an incredibly powerful force, then snapped his arms out of place. He cried out in pain. "Thou hast been quite the headache." Even though he was still in pain, Shadow still tried fighting back, retorting her sentence with a rather harsh command.

"Fuck off with the formalities! This isn't the 18th century!"

"Fine. If that was all you wanted then why didn't you-"

"Now show yourself!" He yelled still, though was really unsure if he actually wanted to meet this person. Again there was silence, though Shadow was still in his invisible lock that made his arms tire and ache. It seemed like he had been there for years, and just when his will began to falter, a faint glow approached him. Shadow felt the surge of energy just by looking at this light, and knew that whoever she was, there was no doubt that she was powerful. He gulped in tension.

"My name, is Synch." She said as a womanly figure began to take form. She was about six feet tall and had dark skin. Not like an african american person, it was more like a soft shade of golden brown that had a holy glare to it, very unnatural. She didn't have any hair, a least non that Shadow could see, for she wore a helmet that covered the top part of her head and the traced along the bottom of her neck. It was a creamy orange color, but had somewhat of a yellow glow to it. resting upon the top was a small crescent moon that dug gently into her helm. Her eyes were large and a very dark brown. They showed very soft emotions and had a strange power flowing within them. Her face was that of a goddess, a small roman nose that came to a nice tip and flawless skin. Her smile was so innocent and pure, although Shadow could hardly think of any reason why she'd be smiling like that while putting him through intense pain. She wore no shirt or any top that covered her upper body, but she didn't really need them. Shadow saw skin, however it seemed to fit snug like a glove and merely showed of her womanly figure. There wasn't any nudity to her, not even a sign of cleavage despite her having a slightly, very slightly, larger than average set of breasts she had.(Good lord I hate describing female charactersX/ Makes me feel like a pervert.) On her waist hung a vert loose golden buckle that rested on her hips that were the perfect shape, not too skinny or wide. Covering her legs was a long white skirt that shone with beauty, her feet were in a figure of sandals, though no toes or foot muscles could be seen. On her shoulders was a single leaf shaped pad that had a thick green light that surged every now and then spewed vertically down the middle of each. On her wrists were large golden cuffs that pulled upwards and covered her elbows. They had small half gems set into the sides of each cuff, and they were resonating different shades of warm colors. Falling from the sides of her helmet where two thick strips of cloth that greatly resembled hair that came down to her knees and ended in a single triangular tip. They were a golden yellow. Along the back of her covered neck was another similar that seemed to more like a cape than that of actual hair. It reached just above her waist. Everything about this woman seemed to be holy and divine, her beauty belittling the intense power Shadow sensed flowing around her, yet he couldn't see it. As if he were imagining his senses.

For the longest time, the two merely looked upon each other. Synch didn't say anything, and even after Shadow made it clear he wasn't going to speak up, she just started humming.

"Ahem." Shadow coughed. She looked up at him, closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're not saying anything else?'

"I said my name."

"Well,yeah. But shouldn't you be making some sort of story-line introduction?"

"I don't need one."

"Why not?"

"You do noy need to know anything about me."

"Then why am I here?"

"Oh, just because."

"Isn't this the part where you tell me some sort of huge plot twist to the story or something?"

"Now how can I do that when there is not plot to present"

"Can we stop breaking the fourth wall?"

"Why should we? You did in the last episode."

"But if we do it to often the fans won't think it's funny anymore."

"I guess you are right."

Shadow sighed. That was easily the weirdest conversation he had ever had. Usually, from the books he read, when something like this happened there was supposed to be some sort of a ultimate power quest speech. So what gives? If thats not what he's here for, then why-

"Do you like sports, Mr. Shadow?"

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion.

"Sports. Like soccer. Do you like them?"

"Sure, I guess."

Synch let out a breath, and cradled her arms together. "That's nice."

Silence between the two of them rose again. Soon Shadow thought that his being semi-consous wasn't all that bad. Finally, he snapped. 'This woman is just toying with me!'

"Alright, enough small talk!" He yelled. "Let me down and fight me!" Synch laughed, as if he said something funny.

"I already have let you down. Haven't you noticed?" Shadow moved his arms, which were no longer in pain. He looked puzzled, however his anger was much more intense than his confusion. Whoever this lady was, she wasn't going to scare him by simply performing a few mind tricks. He would easily attack anyone who wounded his pride, woman or not. However, just as he was about to lunge at her, Synch began to hum again, however this time floating back gently.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked grinning confidently. He actually thought he was scaring her off.

"Just moving a bit." She said, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. "Making some room."

"For what?" Then, as if someone meant to answer his question, ten shields, each a different color and somewhat transparent, surrounded him. "What the-!"

"Aren't they pretty?" Synch asked as she approached a blue one. "Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. It's ironic that these beautiful pieces of art are used to keep that soul of yours in. Keeping your heart sealed and never to be let out."

"Okay," Shadow began in a loud voice, then quieted down after a second. "that means that I was right that you brought me here for something important and will probably give me some sort of strange challenges to go and try to take these shields so at least I was right about that, ANYWAYS, what are these things! What's going on!"

"Nothing." Synch said innocently. "Now let me ask you a question." Shadow gritted his teeth and felt nervous, but agreed to reply.

"Velocity and it's inhabitants. I am curious to know what you truly believe if that they are mere programs."

"That's not a question." Shadow said,

"Nevertheless, I would like to know your response...Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow flinched at the mention of his name. His true name. How did this…whatever the hell she was know about him if the two have never met before? It's not like Shadow had much of a reputation, he saved the world a couple times, once from an alien, but it's not like that it survived and escaped into space to tell all his friends about him.

"My opinion on something that isn't real?" Shadow countered. "Should that even matter? Do _**you**_ even matter? How do I know you're not a part of this program the doctor worked up?" Shadow stared her down, until he noticed a dark shadow cover up Synch's face. He was suddenly filled with regret. He knew the error of what he had done; he crossed her boundary. Like whenever Sonic was pushed too far in a fight, he would be consumed in an all too uncontrollable rage. Synch was pissed.

"Let me ask you." She started, in an almost threatening tone. "What does that make you? You were created. You were born of nothing, made from the blood of Black Doom and engineered through Doctor Gerald Robotnick to be made into the ultimate power. You were given your strength, whereas others had to earn it. You were hunted, not because you had committed a crime, but because you were a nothing that had _**power!**_" A strong wind blew Shadow back a few feet away from her. Shadow tried to regain his balance, however the gust was too strong, and threw him back down. 'Incredible.' He thought. 'With no movement whatsoever, she still created a more powerful whirlwind than Sonic and I together could not match up to!'

"How are you any different from the inhabitants that live here!" Synch asked him. "These people were all created through a similar process all for the sake of mankind's stupidity and curiosity! But they still exist! You've seen it yourself! These 'programs' bleed! They cry! They feel emotions! The qualities of human nature! And you, one with the shielded heart, cannot even sympathize with that! You are the one person in all the universes I watch over that has a destiny greater than any other I have witnessed and I learn, to my dismay, that you're as heartless as them! You cannot let yourself sink to the level of mortals Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow stood, the shields surrounding him again. They flickered around him, all but the blue shaded one that began to break apart around Synch.

"I don't understand." Shadow confessed. "Who are you? What do you know that I do not?" As far as Shadow was concerned, his duty was to protect Mobius. Was there something more to his life than that?

"I see." Synch muttered, calming down almost completely. "You are not yet ready. I have given you much more credit than you truly deserve. So I'll help you." The blue shield was gone, it's remains scattering into nothing. "These shields are the blockade that guards your heart and true power. They are too powerful for you to break right now, so I'll give you time. One by one, you will break through each one. Once you do, you will discover what my words earlier meant." Shadow looked at her once more.

"Why me?" he simply asked.

"Because you have a duty, bestowed upon by me. Remember my name. I am Synch, and I am the balancer of all dimensions." With that, a flash of light. Then blackout. Shadow lost consciousness again.


	9. The Fourteenth Oral

Oral 14: Fashion originated from style. Style is a form of originality. Originality determines if you truly are one with yourself.

Sonic stepped out of the changing room of Not-Stalgic, wearing the same blue long sleeved button up shirt and blue jeans he had been wearing since he had started his day. Tails looked at him confused, pondering if he had really changed his look or was just going to ignore Blaze's advice on clothes. Suddenly, with a grin on his face, Sonic put on a pair of black shades with a navy blue trim.

"Taa-daah!" He shouted. "Here's my look for tomorrow!" Tails sighed, knowing too well that he was truly serious and not just making a joke, although that might also be what the blue blur was aiming for. Blaze, carrying several bags filled with items she purchased at the thrift store, walked towards the boys with a fiercely disappointed look on her face. Sonic, who was making poses in the mirror next to him, was too busy to notice her swift approach. Violently, she placed a hand heated with her flames on his shoulder and gripped down on it hard.

"Aah, aah, aah!" Sonic panted in pain as he flinched at her touch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaze asked firmly.

"What?" Sonic whined.

"You two are supposed to be buying some school outfits! Not trying to be funny!" Tails raised his hand to protest, but Blaze turned to him with a intimidating glare. "And you?" She asked.

"I-I-I…" Tails stuttered. Blaze reached into the bag of clothing he had purchased and pulled out a rather plain, tan, button up shirt with darker brown stripes running up, down, and sideways along the body and sleeves.

"What is this?" She asked.

"My s-shirt for t-tomorrow….?" He answered almost as if it were a question. Blaze rolled her eyes and tossed the shirt into the dressing rooms behind her.

"How does a shirt that bad get into a store like this?" She asked, particularly to no one.

"Damn Blaze, calm down a bit will ya?" Sonic said, pulling the shades down from his eyes. "There his clothes, he should where whatever he wants." Tails was determined to agree with Sonic at that moment, but he knew all to well it was pointless to stop a woman from turning into a diva when it came to clothes. He had to put up with Amy several times when the two were out looking for either Sonic or the Chaos Emeralds, seven mystical gemstones that grant great power.

Blaze placed her hands on her hips and eyed Sonic. She didn't think she took fashion to the extreme, and while she agreed that people could where whatever they want, she still thinks it's justice to tell someone what they're wearing is absolutely disgusting. After all, she was a princess, and looking desirable was part of her job.

"So are you saying that if he wanted to, Tails could wear a shirt that said "I kick mah homies ass and get dah bitches" and it'd be okay?"

"Of course not!" Sonic protested. "Only I'm allowed to wear shirts like that! After all, they speak the truth."

"You and you're damn jokes." Sonic grinned.

"Why so serious?"

"Hey," Tails pulled Sonic's arm. "Isn't that a reference to-?" Sonic cut him of by holding his hand in front of his mouth.

"Look, I just want to get this over with." Sonic confessed. "We've been in here for a while now just to look at random crap all day." Blaze put her heels together and folded her arms across her chest.

"We have not."

"We went into you're little gift shop, stopped to drink some rotten lemonade, stood around a crowd gawking at some guy that was offering some instant weight loss program, _you _went inside a hair saloon and spent hours deciding which brands of hair spray were the best and trying to find the least expensive gel, and we had to watch Tails play several rounds of "Bass Hero"."

Tails laughed. "Yeah, that was a fun game."

Blaze sighed. She was also fed up with being stuck in the mall with a couple of boys who didn't understand her curiosity. While she came here with good intentions for Dr. Eggman's "experiment", she also wanted to go out and explore this new world she was in. Similar to her feelings on Mobius, Blaze felt entitled to know where she lived, to understand her surroundings, to experience all this virtual world had to offer. Cat's curiosity, she supposed. Only she wasn't a cat anymore. She was, what didn't exist in her world, a human. A creature with way less hair, and way more skin. A species that somehow had more influence on the world then even the "Ultimate Life Form" or the "Legendary Blue Blur" ever did.

"Fine." She finally said. "I won't stop you guys. It _is _getting a little late and Sonic and I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Speaking of which," Sonic interrupted. "Tails, what do you plan to do for the next couple of days? With your tails, you can't go to school and I know even you can't find a solution to that problem overnight." Tails put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"I suppose I'll fly around Velocity in the Tornado and see if I can spot some of our friends. It won't be easy considering I have no idea what they look like right now, but it's better than watching day-time television."

You still have the Tornado?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded.

"Yeah. I thought I might need it, so I tampered with the controls a bit. And, with the help of a shrink ray I barrowed from Eggman, made this!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small phone. Sonic and Blazed stared, Sonic ready to say something stupid until Blaze interrupted.

"Why a phone?" Tails blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, you see, I accidently broke my communicator when Eggman and I were pulling stuff from Mobius to Velocity, so that's why I used the opportunity to be able to take the Tornado and modify it into something more compact. Thanks to this, I'll still be able to fly around freely."

Sounds like a plan." Said an anxious to leave Blaze. Running a hand through his hair, Sonic let out a sigh and looked at Blaze with an eyebrow raised.

"So may I leave?"

"If you can pick out at least two weeks worth of clothing, then you can-" A gust of wind picked in the store, pushing a few costumers to the ground and wonder in confusion what had just happened. Sonic reappeared in front of his two friends and grinned.

"There. All paid for and everything."

"How is it paid for!" Tails asked.

"I placed cash on the counter and left the tags there. If they have any problems, then I left a number." Sonic turned to leave with the bags of clothes in hand and proceeded to leave until Blaze reached out for his shoulder.

"Hold up! Who's number did you leave?" She asked, fearing the worst. He merely returned the grin before turning to run after the name "Shadow" escaped his lips, the shock stunning Blaze enough to loosen her grip on him. He took off in a blur, and Sonic was gone. The violet haired girl merely gritted her teeth and cursed. "I bet he didn't even pay, that damn prankster."

At this time, Diana was at the local pharmacy located a couple buildings away from Velocite, the cities most prestigious mall. She had her flip open cell phone pressed to her ear, listening to a dialing tone to her mother's work number. In her hand was a bag filled with allergy medication and a boxed prescription for strep throat. The phone on the other line clicked, and Diana's mother's answering machine booted up. Fed up with even trying, the adolescent headed for the front counter to pay for the medicine that her mother should be picking up.

"Fine, if she doesn't care if I get run over, then that'll be her problem." Moments later, after much complaint from the cashier accusing Diana of stealing the meds to the point of calling in the manager along with authorities, she left the store and began walking to the bus stop. Her day at the mall wasn't much better. Earlier when she arrived, there was a man high off God-knows-what smashing the windows of cars parked in the parking lot. Then, her friend May went into a photographic craze and began taking pictures, forcing Diana to stay because she wanted a witness. Later she figured out that May was doing this to present a court case in her economics class the next day and was too lazy to figure one out on her own. When the two girls sat down to eat, Diana asked May if she could get her a smoothie from Java Dudes, to which the girl said she would. Hours later, May came back with half an empty smoothie with the straw in her mouth saying that she had started a conversation with a "really cute guy".

Just before Diana actually had the opportunity to even explore the bookstore for a minuet, the clock struck seven and she had to leave before anything exciting could happen. May decided to go home on her home, so here Diana was making her way home and still hungry from lack of dinner at the mall like she planned. ON top of all of this, she also has a new classmate in, who knows how many classes? Another smart-ass genius who thought he owned the world, only instead of being all talk like most kids at school he could actually back himself up without a posse.

"Stupid kids." She said to herself. Diana could still remember him as if she just saw him. That stupid grin on his face with dyed blue hair that was spiked and curved back into three really thick spikes. Those green eyes that seemed so pure and innocent, probably a ruse to make people believe there was a sense of decency in him. Those funny looking red shoes with a white strap attached to a golden buckle. Everything about him just seemed to be so normal yet so stupid. Diana was about to beat herself up for even remembering what he looked like when she realized that the person she was walking behind was wearing those same shoes and had his same spiky hair. Was it really the same guy?

"Who else could it be?" Diana asked herself, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, she was going to make sure he wasn't going to bug anyone with that offensive, slacker style attitude. She was going to set him straight even if he threatened to fight back. But, the keyword is _WAS._ Before she could do anything of a sort, she felt a slight sudden breeze, and he was gone. Diana blinked, coming to a stand still. He was gone? Just like that? In an instant? That wasn't possible, even for someone that was so sneaky. Vanished, as if he never existed, he was gone and Diana was left there in pure amazement. Shaking her head, she decided to mark it as her imagination and proceeded to the bus stop.

Shadow was lying on a green sofa when he regained consciousness, his arm in a cast and his stomach covered in bandages. His vision was a bit blurred, but not enough to make him unable to see his surroundings. One look around his surroundings, he could tell that he was in a house other than his own. Immediately, he struggled to stand on his feet. When he could properly stand, gritted his teeth as stepped towards the front door, which was across the hall past the room he was currently in which, he guessed, was the living room. Despite being the ultimate life form and being able sustain otherwise fatal injuries, he began coughing up some blood as he continued to force himself towards the door. He was in too much pain to notice the step into the hallway, and fell onto the floor, quickly losing consciousness.

Hours later he regained awoke again on the same green couch, only this time he had and cold cloth on his head. Confused and ready to go home, he was stopped by a woman standing in the doorway, who threw a package of painkillers at Shadow's chest, knocking him back into the couch.

"I just can't take my eye off you, can I?" She asked Shadow. "Every freakin two seconds I have to rush by your side worried about whether you're going to live or not and if I have enough medical skills to patch up holes in your body. And even after all that stress, you still find a way to hurt yourself even worse than before. Congratulations Shadow, I officially believe you're trying to kill yourself."

The woman gave a fake applause and turned away. Shadow could only cough up blood as he tried to call the woman's name. That tone of voice and attitude could have only belonged to one person he knew. He struggled to call out her name, but only succeeded in causing more pain to himself. With one last effort, he cried, "Why can't you leave me alone…Rouge?" before falling to sleep due to fatigue again.


	10. The Fifteenth Oral

Oral 15: Sometimes, someone's destiny begins just out of sheer luck. Sometimes that's not as good a thing as you want it to be.

Friday. To students, this day meant temporary freedom from the imprisonment of school grounds. Unfortunately, Friday brought not just the weekend, but tests and exams for students who were unprepared to test their knowledge. Alas, Friday is just temporary stress relief, much like the uselessness of energy drinks. However, to Diana Friday was just another day, one where she would return a rented DVD for the Thursday tradition of movie night. It was good for exercise, she convinced herself, the Box Buster Rental's building was several streets downtown and, even worse, was somewhat on the border of the much feared Underground. Mere paranoia, she thought, Diana had been to that area numerous times and no sign of anyone out of the ordinary!

"Probably just some silly rumor." She said with a smile as she continued to cross the street. Her day had started off much better than that of yesterday, especially since the new kid wasn't in class to ruin anything. Her classes were somewhat entertaining, and there was a local band playing at lunch today. All in all, Diana felt her day was off to a great start. And Joey is going to go over to her house for dinner today so it's not like she didn't have plans. As she brushed back her hair, she began humming a tune as she turned down the street.

Sonic grinned as he stood on his couch in his underclothes, which consisted of a white tank-top and a pair of blue stripped white boxers, bobbing his head violently as he played air-guitar to music loud enough to shake several of the plants that were rooted into the backyard garden outside. He couldn't understand why suspension was such a terrible punishment, it's not like he wanted to be at school or anything, what could the downside be? No nagging teachers, no immature kids (though Sonic didn't consider himself to be one), and no sitting in a chair for hours. Life was going to rock for the next three days, such was the thought going through the adolescent's head. The song ended and Sonic hopped off the couch, shutting off the stereo he had blasting on the kitchen counter.

"I wonder what I should do first?" He asked to no one, grabbing a packaged Twinkie from inside one of his cabinets. Rushing over to his room, he grabbed his laptop, booted it up, and looked under the search engine, typing in the words "Velocity's most daring activities." A list popped up and Sonic clicked on the first link. The first item to appear on the list was, "Cross the boundary between Velocity and The Underground." Confusion ran through his head. 'What's the Underground?' He thought. Going back to the search engine, he typed the area's name and found a brief description.

"The Underground was once a housing area for the poor inhabitants of Velocity. Due to an unexplained radiation(?) effect, the inhabitants have experienced DNA mutations that altered their physical prowess. One example of the result in mutations is a Mr. Jordon Kins, a once dedicated electrician, the radiation mutated his body, and he gained that of a lightning body, which he used to rob banks. He was captured on a rainy day, where the water short-circuited his body. Other inhabitants have followed his example, turning to a life of crime and organizing groups of gangs that would attempt to rule what was left of the housing. There was conflict between these gangs, and the war between them expanded and began to swallow the rest of the city. Through a treaty, one that would allow Velocity to continue supplying modern recourses to the inhabitants of the Underground in exchange for no interaction between the now segregated areas, a border signifying the limits of Velocity was built and the people on both sides were warned not to cross. The Underground is still engulfed in this tribal war; however each gang will take time out of their fighting to slaughter any trespassers breaking the treaty."

Sonic grinned. The Underground sounded like a great place to go running around, kicking people in the face, and shipping Amy off too one of these days, provided he ever ran into her. Of course, he couldn't just walk into The Underground without at least exploring it first! An exhibition was needed, and since everyone else was too busy with school, who else would be the perfect candidate to check out this dangerous area filled with thrills other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself? Besides, he needed to exercise his new human body, get used to the way it fights and how well it performs in danger. After all, who's to say when Shadow will try to kill him? Feeling confident, Sonic rushed back into his room and began to get dressed. He was going to have one helluva day!

Earlier that day…..

"When the industrialization began-" Began a middle-aged African-American teacher. "Farmers began to lose their crops as rich businessmen began paying them to own enough land to build factories in order to keep up with the ever-growing demand of cotton, wheat, and newly refurbished metals. Even though farms were being replaced, the factories also provided jobs for the poor and allowed new labor to be set up, despite the lack of safety regulations within most of these establishments." Blaze sighed as her hand began to cramp. American history just wasn't her thing. Too many notes and projects, not enough breaks. As the teacher continued writing down his lecture on the bored, Blaze looked out the window, curious as to how many of her Mobian friends were still out there alone Velocity. Just then, a Teacher's Aid, A senior who would help in the office if they didn't have a class that period, came into the classroom.

"Excuse me sir." He said quietly to the teacher, Mr. Thompsons. "The office needs one of your students to organize some history files that are in the basement. Could you, or shall I send someone else?"

"No, that's quite all right." Mr. Thompsons calmly said. "I have just the student for the job. Blaze?" He called over to her, the latter responding with a quick glance at her instructor.

"Yes?"

"Could you help the Teacher's Aid in the basement? You will be credited for today." Without answering, she stood and proceeded out the door not bothering to bring her backpack. Knowing nothing about this world, she believed she would be down in the basement of the building for a while.

"At least I might learn something." She convinced herself as she followed the senior student through the halls of the school. Shortly after departing the classroom, the two students arrived at the western end of the school where two large doors protected by a key lock stood. Blaze was handed the key by the senior and she opened the door. There was a bit of a mildew stench and a faint light coming from the few light bulbs in the room.

"Okay," The senior began. "I'm going to grab a couple things from the administration office. Go ahead and get started and I'll handle the rest, okay?"

Blaze looked up at him unconvinced, but nodded anyway. He patted her shoulder and took off running down the hall. She walked down the stairs and began looking through the rows of shelves, each packed with boxes among boxes of paper. They were all filed alphabetically, but the subjects were seemingly strewn randomly among them. It took her some getting used to, but Blaze was soon able to pick out several boxes that were labeled "To Be Filed" for the subject she was looking for. There were four boxes in total which she stacked up with the most quantity on the bottom in her arms. She brought them over to an old desk covered in dust and dropped them onto the floor, taking one of her hands and wiping off the dust. She jumped when she heard the basement doors shut with a loud, violent, slam.

"Hey, who's there?" She called out, to which there was no response. Blaze walked over to the entrance and noticed an old chair lying in front of the doors. Kicking over to the side, she cursed and returned to the desk where she began going through papers.

"Stupid thing nearly scared the spirits out of me." Her body shivered as Blaze went through transcripts and teacher reports. Perhaps it was the scare, but she felt as if a sudden chill had overcome the room. After all, the room did have a bit of an eerie aura to it, what with the cobwebs in the shelves and the few rats she had seen scampering about, combined with the dim flickering of the dying light bulbs that hung above her head. The blue color scheme that the room seemed to have didn't help her to warm up either. Tempted to start up her flames, Blaze decided that she was giving her surroundings too much thought and proceeded to place files in the designated labeled folders.

Then she heard an ear-shattering slam. Turning quickly, Blaze saw a man standing several feet away from her and gasped. His face was shrouded in the darkness, but Blaze did sense fear coming from the object he was holding in his hand. Gleaming in the light a faint ice blue was a samurai looking sword. It had a strange look at the base of it's handle, but it was a single-handed weapon. Blaze felt her heart skip several times before realizing that she might be just letting her fear overcome her.

"Hey!" She shouted, failing to disguise the worry in her voice. "What kind of a joke are you trying to pull! Put that thing away, this isn't funny!" The response Blaze received from the man was one she wished he had kept to himself. His voice was cold, and not just in personality, but there was an extreme breeze that seemed to come from inside him that made her begin to shake in fear. His eyes, from what she could see, were filled with death and hate, and were faded as if he were a walking corpse. They seemed to leak hatred and a lust for blood, yet there was an intelligence in them that spanned beyond anything Blaze had seen before. Sonic's eyes were never anything like this, Knuckles was occasionally in a dark mood, but he still had a humane soul hidden within his eyes no matter how serious he was. Even Shadow's own eyes were peaceful compared to this ghost of a man. And that evil tone that was so frozen to the core that remained in his voice was almost to convincing. This was not a normal man, and his response filled Blaze to the core with fear.

"**Do I look like I'm in a good mood to you?"**


	11. The Seventeenth Oral

Zeroscoldshadow- I would like to sincerely apologize for the major hiatus I've put in my story, and I would like to inform you that it was purely unintentional. I have been working on a new original title and have also been in a creative slump. I do very much want to get on with this story; I believe it will amount to greatness _**when the time comes**_.

I'm proud of myself for not giving up on Forever More yet, and from here on in I will try to be more attentive. Now, there is one _other _reason why I haven't been to punctual. I have great things coming in terms of plot in the story to come, but my current situation in the story is, and I will repeat as many times as possible, _**agonizingly painful to get through!**_ Not because I don't like writing the story, but because the current little part I am on in this story has to influence my readers to the borderline wonder. These next chapters have a huge responsibility which is crucial to the story, so it isn't a fun for me as later chapters to come. So, it's come to this. On my honor, I will grit my teeth and bear until this thing gets going. Now then, without further delay, here is the next chapter of Forever More.

Oral 17: How is one's destiny determined? By fate, or by your own actions? Nevertheless there is no doubt that life has its own will.

Blaze sat up in her bed, clutching at her chest and panting. Her eyes searched the room as she felt the pulsations of her heart beat rush through her body. Her head was covered in sweat, the fear fleeing as she soon realized that she was currently safe. It was a mere dream. She fell on her pillow and bit her lips, wondering if she should feel relived or concerned with herself.

"I…I need to stop stressing over nothing." The girl convinced herself, as she closed her eyes again and waited for sleep to consume her again.

"Holy jeez, that's HUGE!" Sonic yelled, standing before the wall that divided the portion of the city. It was the gate between Velocity and the Underground, and Sonic admitted it must be damn well exciting on the other side if the did so much to keep people out of the city.

"Don't think I'll be going over today. Maybe I should just go through the front door and see if someone's home." Sonic grinned as he walked up to on of the several doors that were in the wall. There were several guards in the area, but Sonic laughed believing that sweet-talking them out of being jerks would be a walk in the park. He did have that charm that made everyone act more positively towards him. Except Shadow of course, but he cared as much about him as he could throw him, which wouldn't have been very far anyway considering Sonic was more on speed than actual strength. That belonged to his good friend Knuckles.

"Gooood afternoon officers!" Sonic waved as he walked casually towards the gate. "Wonderful day to cross the border ain't it?"

"Blast him!" One of the guards yelled grabbing a hose that lay by his side. The other man grabbed a separate hose and they both turned towards Sonic, turning on the high pressure water hose.

"Blaaaaaarrrrrghhhh!" Sonic cried as the water rushed at him all at once, hitting him like small children being tossed at them. "What are you doing!"

The water dyed down as one of the men, tall and bulky, stepped towards the dizzy teen.

"This is a restricted area. Beat it….wait shouldn't someone your age be in school still?"

"Who needs school?" Sonic laughed with pride. Again the hoses turned on and Sonic was pinned to the floor, water soaking his clothes and hair. The water subsided and Sonic screamed.

"Stop doin' that!"

"Get outta here kid. No one gets through the gate, no one leaves the gate."

"Wha? Why I outta, c'mon! Lemme at least see what's on the other side!"

"No! Turn away or well blast you again."

Sonic grumbled. If there was one thing he hated most, it was stupid people who didn't let him have his fun. As he turned to leave, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a young man suddenly emerge from one of the gated doors and run into the bushes.

"Hey! How come that guy gets to leave!" Sonic shouted pointing at where the guy had once stood. The two men took a quick glance, saw nothing, and once again sprayed Sonic, seeing the act as a ruse to try and rush in while they weren't looking.

"Daaaamn iiiiiiittt!" Sonic cursed

Moments after being tortured with an element he despised, Sonic ran through alleys and streets of the city. Though he didn't get entrance into the Underground like he wanted, he did take not of the direction that the escapee ran in. If some random dude knew the secrets to getting in and out of that place, then he would be the perfect person to tell him how to do just that. Sonic knew he could have just ran up the wall, but where would then fun in that be? Besides, if he got caught, that might mean that some idiot will rig the wall so that it would be electric or something.

"Where on Earth did he run off too?" Sonic pondered as he continued to blaze through the city. Thinking back, he had a bit of a mental image of what the guy looked like; a young boy that looked to be in high school that had a thick grey sweatshirt on, a pair of camouflage shorts that had pockets that Sonic swore could stuff a head in, and a slicked back spike hair. I wouldn't be impossible to find him, or so he thought. Nevertheless, Sonic persisted, and figured he either find the kid or submit to boredom.

"Like hell I'm gonna do nothing today!" He told himself.

"Hello there." Diana greeted the man at the register, reaching into her book bag that hung at her side for the DVD. "I would like to return this movie."

The man took the movie, scanned it on the table, and stamped a receipt before handing it back to Diana. "Thank you. You're movie has been cleared."

"Don't you guys ever think about installing a delivering box outside the building?" She asked curiously.

"The boss is paranoid that some one could squeeze through the box and steel the movies."

"Okay?"

"Yeah we don't get it either. Have a good day ma'am." With that, Diana left the store and headed down the street. There was a bus stop down the where an old disco club that was open seven million years ago was, she believed. Might as well take advantage, she thought, and walked towards the end of the alley. It was like any other clichéd abandoned street, there was an empty trash bin, beer cans all over the place and the place stunk with sweat, booze, and cigarettes. Cigarettes that were still smoking?

"Grab the bitch!" A husky voice yelled. Rushing from out of the abandoned building were several men and women who grabbed a hold of Diana before she could run. Two men had her arms in their hands and pinned her to the ground. A younger woman grabbed her bag as she and a couple other thugs searched through it. The same smoking man who started the rush had a plastic baggy in his hands, waiting by her head for something.

"Well Cate? Is the girl worth it?"

"Get off me you rapists!" Diana yelled, struggling to wiggle out of the men's grasp.

"Shut it!"

"She's a high-schooler, she's got an ID. Nothin' bout her parent's and the most money we got outta her was about twenty-three dollars."

"Not worth it." The smoking man said. "Someone slit 'er throat."

Fearing the worst, Diana continued to struggle. She saw the woman named Cate whip out a switch blade as she walked towards her. Her heart racing, Diana forced her head up and bit one of the man's arms as hard as she could. The man flinched in pain, freeing one of Diana's arms. Before anyone could react, she grabbed an old beer bottle lying by her and smacked her other man across the face with it, causing some minor cuts.

"Oy! Don't let her go!"

The other thugs began to rush at Diana, who had just gotten back on her feet. She back up against one of the walls of the alley, finding a wooden board laying against the wall next to her. She picked it up, ignoring minor splinters, and hit the closet person with it. Like a wild animal cornered, the most she could do was swing it around and hope that they backed off, but that was all. Unfortunately, they were more worried about Diana getting away than getting hit in the head. Her heart racing, she tried to back up into the street but the man with the cigarette jumped at her, slamming her back to the wall completely and dragging her to the ground. Trying to slip away, Diana sprawled onto one of her feet prepared to make a run for it, but the same man grabbed at he ankle causing her to lose balance and fall. The woman with the knife approached with the intent to kill. Diana tried to struggle but a man and woman grabbed hold of her and held her face down on the floor.

'No,no,no,no,no,no!' she thought in fear still hopelessly trying to move away.

"Get er done!" Said one of the gang members.

"No, no! NO!"

Though the situation seemed bleak for the girl, Sonic, who was traveling through the area still looking for his lost fish so to speak, had lay witness to the whole thing. He had begun running across rooftops when he spotted the girl he had seen in class the other day. While at first he wasn't interested in her and he prepped to move on, Sonic heard a scream and a yell behind him moments after he began to leave. He was impressed to see the girl actually try to save herself, but she was only normal, so Sonic wasn't surprised to see her get pinned again. As he prepared to jump into the fray and play the hero, he spotted the kid he was chasing looking upon the site in the window of the building in the alley.

"Kick-ass! There he is!" He said to himself. Sonic jumped into the alley, landing between Diana and the woman with the knife.

His sudden emergence shocked everyone and, using the window of opportunity given to him, Sonic quickly threw up a kick to the woman, hitting the knife out of her hand.

"What the-!" The woman cried before getting a swift punch to the face.

'Awesome!' Sonic thought. 'This body is much more flexible than my hedgehog form. I lose a bit of power sure, and I can't do spin dash as a human, but I could make this work.'

"Who's this little fuck?" One guy said.

"Get him!"

*Author's note; I love fight scenes. There easy to write and can last a whole damn . Anyways, as you will see, my fighting style for this series is a more realistic fighting kind of style. No there will not be any Dragon Ball Z shoot 'em ups until there is a legitimate reason for it. Anyways, my style is a mix of Mortal Kombat's realistic fighting premise, One Piece's quick bursts of movements and actions, and Naruto's throw things as a weapon technique, though they won't all be ninja weapons so beat that thought outta yer head. Anyways, enjoy*

Two men rushed at Sonic, fists clenched. A fist came from the right and Sonic took a step back avoiding the blow. Another came from behind as Sonic turned around with a leg in the air. Countering with a kick to the face against the second man, he brought his foot to the ground and leaped into the air as the two thugs holding Diana rushed at him from the side. Sonic landed lightly and turned with a leg at ground level tripping the two attackers and flinging them to the ground as Sonic regained balance. The woman known as Cate held her cheek as she got back up, and ran into the building. The first man picked up a broken pool cue and ran at Sonic, who dodged the swing by back flipping towards the man with the cigarette. His feet caught hold of the man's neck in mid-air and, with a grin, Sonic lunged forward throwing the man at he first attacker with a pool cue as Sonic landed a bit roughly on his back.

The other downed woman grabbed the switchblade that Cate had dropped earlier and whispered into her partner's ear to grab the kid. Sonic felt a weight as the man he had kicked earlier wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Cut him up!"

"Lemme go! I'm not interested in a hug from you!" Sonic sung his foot back, delivering a sloppy, but successful kick to the man's crotch. The man's resolve weakened and he let go of Sonic, kneeling into the ground. To prevent a mistake like that from happening again, Sonic delivered a swift knee to his chin, knocking one of the five thugs there unconscious. Then man with the cigarette yanked the pool cue out of the other man's hands and rushed at Sonic along side the woman who had picked up a switch blade. As the two neared, Sonic fell back on his hands, pulled his knees in, and grinned.

"Eat this!" He yelled as he kicked his feet forward into the faces of both the cigarette man and the knife woman. Blood slipped out of their mouths as they stepped back in pain. Sonic leapt back and ran forward with a hand on his right arm. The cigarette feel out of the man's mouth as Sonic's arm slammed across his neck as his eyes glazed over. The woman with the knife turned to make a slash at Sonic, but he has already crouched under her and pulled up into an uppercut. The woman flew back into the wall of the alley opposite to Diana and lost consciousness.

"Holy crap! This guy taking steroids er something?"

"Who cares if he is? He's just a kid! He shouldn't be getting the best of us!"

Diana, who would have liked to ran, was trapped in a daze of misbelieve and wonder as she watched Sonic do what he did best against the people who attacked her. She had to fight to even buy an extra minuet of time; this guy was fighting off hardened adults who lived on the streets like it was a joke, a game! What was even more shocking was that the person who had been her savior, regardless of it being intentional or not, was someone she had seen in class only a couple days ago! This was like she had just seen an alien, only this was reality!

Sonic jabbed a finger in the direction of the last remaining thugs and gave off another grin that seemed to shine in confidence. "C'mon! You can _**not**_ tell me you're done already!" Sonic's heart was racing in enjoyment. He had been starved of action for a while and this, though remarkably easy, was a great cure to that longing for a fight that hadn't been stilled for a while. Sure, Eggman's attacks on Mobius were frequent, but not for almost a year before now, although Sonic was convinced his absence was because he was working on this.

"Little punk!" Shouted the first man who leapt at Sonic. The other man held his shoulder and, with a scarred look upon his face, tried pulling him back.

"C'mon! Let's get the fuck outta here! This kid's probably one of 'dem people like the boss! Without him, we're fucked! Let's scram!"

"Why'd he have to disappear at a time like 'dis?"

Sonic frowned at the fact of them leaving, but suddenly raised an eyebrow when the woman he had hit earlier had ran back outside with a huge sign of relief on her face.

"He's back! Lee's back! He said he'll take care of this!"

Before Sonic could make heads or tails of what's going on, the kid he had been following walked outside and glared at Sonic.

"What trouble have you idiots have gotten into now?"


	12. The Eighteenth Oral

Oral 18- What comes into the world is not of this world. The creators decide what is born, and they ultimately decide just how strong their will to live may be.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the sight of his opponent. 'The author went for that friggen mystery character cliché….' He thought with impatience. Standing opposite to him was a young man around the age of fifteen wearing a thick grey, multi-pocket jacket and a pair of camouflage jeans. He looked Asian with short black hair covering his ears and brown eyes that were almost black. He was also light-skinned. Shaking his head, he held up his hand, in it, a white flag.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." He said in a calm, almost nonchalant manner as he waved it around several times. Sighing, the kid put it away and turned around facing his "men". While the slightly older thugs began to groan in complaint, the one called Cate looked down at him in confusion as she opened her mouth to complain.

"What? Lee, you're just going to surrender to a no-name punk?"

Sonic, seizing the opportunity, walked over to Diana, who was whimpering from a bruise on her ankle.

"You alright little lady?" He asked with a fake superhero accent. Diana, obviously not impressed, grabbed Sonic by his shirt and pulled him in front of her face. Sonic was making a mocking thought that she was going to "thank you" kiss him; however gratitude was the last the he could see on her stressed and obviously annoyed face.

"What the hell, you!" She yelled. "You just fricken went and beat the crap outta grown men and women who make a living on fighting cops and stuff? I was almost killed just now when you just show up outta nowhere and show off like a pimp like it's a joke!"

"Ouch." Sonic said sticking a finger in his ear, wincing in pain. 'And I though Amy could yell, damn these humans' "Sheesh, you don't have to get mad at me. All I did was save your life." Sonic snickered.

"So you gonna give me a kiss or what? I'm single."

"EW!" Diana screamed pushing him away, her face glowing red with embarrassment. "What kind of pervert are you, hitting on a girl you only met moments ago!"

'Damn, what a whiner.' Sonic thought. 'Usually when I save people, I get a thank you.' He turned his attention back to that Lee character. He had just finished instructing his people to go back inside and tend to the wounded.

"So," He began. "I understand that my men's intentions were the murder of that girl over there, though I had ordered them not to interact with the common people of Velocity today. Under the circumstances, I believe that I am at fault and hope you understand that this was a mistake."

"Just to let you know," Sonic said to him. "You're the lamest antagonist I've put up with so far in my life. And if you knew me, that'd be saying plenty." Diana slapped the back of his head in anger.

"Don't say that! He'll get angry!"

"No, that's alright. I'm not trying to be the villain today. The name's Tomotaka Lee."

"Name's Sonic Emerald!" Sonic greeted. "Nice to meet you." Diana slammed her head against the wall in annoyance, not really understanding what the hell had just happened.

For a while, the two engaged in idle chit-chat, though it was agonizingly painful to sit through for Diana, who stuck around to ensure that Lee wouldn't go back on his word.

While Sonic spoke to Lee about how awesome of a fighter he could be, Lee retaliated by explaining his involvement in several top priority fights around the city. Finally, Sonic decided it would be best if he got Diana home, so he cut the conversation short.

"I do believe it would be for the best. Any longer here and I'll begin thinking the girl would have rather have been killed." Lee said with a bit of a smile. "It's been an interesting conversation Sonic, I hope that one day I'll be able to test your skills fully."

Sonic walked over to Diana and grinned. "Please. You wouldn't last two seconds." Diana groaned as she began to head out the alley way, still paranoid Lee would pull a gun on the two.

"You know something." Sonic said to himself, though Diana was tempted to tell him to shove off and let her leave by herself as soon as they got far away enough for her to run home. "I thought Lee was going to be one of those jerky punks with not brain. I wonder if all the guys from the Underground are that cool."

Diana suddenly froze in place, pushing Sonic away from her as she began to breathe heavily while walking towards the wall of the alley.

"You idiot!" She cursed at him, though for what reason Sonic wasn't sure of. Then, all too quickly, Sonic felt a force fall heavily on his left shoulder. Lee had chopped him to his knees with a look of anger on his face.

"How did you know I was from the Underground?" He asked coldly. Sonic, who turned to face him, retreated back onto his feet as Diana hid behind a trash bin.

"Hey! What gives!" Sonic asked clenching his shoulder. It didn't hurt, but the surprise caught him off guard. Lee lunged at Sonic with a straight punch, but Sonic caught his fist. The two exchanged blows and punches briefly, Sonic blocking and Lee on the offensive by throwing his fists back and forth aiming for his head. Sonic then spun in place and threw an arm towards Lee, however the latter was able to duck before continuing his flurry of attacks.

"What the hell man?" Sonic yelled, leaning back and performing a back flip, kicking Lee in the chin. Lee rolled on the floor before getting back on his knees, wiping a smear of blood off from his face.

"I am Lee of the Fourth Gang Regime, one of most wanted people in the city. I cannot let you live knowing where I am, especially since I broke the law and reside in the city!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Sonic yelled, regaining his posture and staring Lee down with a grin. "You're already a law-breaker aren't you? What difference does being in the city make?"

"You can't seriously want to fight him!" Diana yelled from her cover. Sonic began rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"You don't wanna be here? Leave then, no ones stopping you!"

Immediately afterward, Lee drew a combat knife from his sleeve and ran at Sonic, aiming straight for his chest. Sonic sidestepped, throwing up a straight kick to Lee's left arm, causing the weapon to fall. Then, using his trademark speed, spun with a single foot forward and hitting Lee's heel. The latter lost balance and feel back, but regained his footing by throwing his arms behind him and standing on his hands. Sliding back, Lee threw up a palm as Sonic ran at him, the blow catching him off guard as it hit under his chin. Sonic stepped back in pain, however his opponent wasn't finished with his offensive; Lee jumped at him with a foot in the air, bringing it down on his shoulder. Quickly, before Sonic could fall on his knee, Lee hooked his other leg under Sonic and, with a quick motion, tossed Sonic back into the ground with a loud thud.

"Punk!" Sonic said with an eye closed in pain. He hopped back onto his feet and ran at Lee, who hadn't recovered his balance yet from the attack.

"Crap!" Lee cursed. Sonic brought up both legs, delivering two swift, devastating kicks. Then, as his footing returned, delivered both legs into Lee's side as he performed a Sonic Flare. The gang leader flew into some old boxes that were gathering dust in the corner of the alley. Sonic performed several back flips, a familiar blue light surrounding him in an aura.

"I refuse to be outdone by you Sonic!" Lee yelled. He placed his arms tightly against each other, and then began to vibrate rapidly as that same blue light gathered around him. The two crouched against the floor.

"Light Speed Attack!" The two yelled, and in a flashing blue streak of light, the two collided and ricocheted. Sonic fell on his back with surprise strewn on his face.

"That was a **Light Speed **technique!"


End file.
